muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fireminer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Espers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Blood-1 (talk) 13:01, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Model Kit Images While any kind of image is welcome on user pages, I have to respectfully request for you to not post model kit images on TSF articles; given their customizability and designs, they can't be used as representative pictures, and such images set a precedence for the gallery to becoming an image dump, which I would like to avoid with the TSF pages. Superior-chan (talk) 17:13, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Gundam Wikia has their own preferences, but for Muv-Luv, because of the customizablity of model kits, I want to avoid showcasing non-canonical images; eg. sure the Fuji TFTG adopted the Type-04s in 2003, but one in Soviet camo colors has never appeared, and the Type-04 was never said to be adopted by the entire Fuji TFTG either. No doubt they're cool, but the Appearance, Gallery, and Lineart sections should be for showcasing representative images of the TSF/Character/article in question, and not to turn it into an image hosting gallery (for example this , which while a very detailed article about the subject in question, has a needlessly large image pool) Superior-chan (talk) 04:23, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Grammatical Person Whats with the whole First Person Plural thing? You got headmates? Unin (talk) 18:00, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah! Me and my twin brother use the same account! Fireminer (talk) 20:44, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Information '-Why did you opened this wiki?' It was opened because a lot of Muv-Luv information was being posted on 4chan's /m/ board that was lost from topic to topic, and some things were known by some fans but not others. Other things that I was interested in such as the UN armaments which were details not covered much in the visual novel but were covered in side materials needed to be more available. I think when the TE anime was announced that was the final straw, there needed to be a website or something to accommodate all the new fans from TE. '-The main purpose of this wiki?' This wiki came about to compile Muv-Luv knowledge. The humour aspect kind of evolved out of that, and so it serves a dual purpose as a source of amusement and to sate curiosity. '-What is your vision of a Wiki member?' Someone who keeps a low profile and adds important information, like Japanese sources, scans, pictures, interviews/transcripts, summaries or cleans up articles. '-What is the exact date that Heparin and Argo TC became Admins?' 5 August 2011, 7 July 2012 Heparin (talk) 16:20, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Logo Remember to leave a stamp when you post a message. I wouldn't be opposed to adding a logo, but someone could just make one, add it, and if people don't like it they can complain or put up a new one. A contest isn't really necessary at this point. Heparin (talk) 17:28, July 28, 2013 (UTC) PhotonFlowers Looks like your standard compilation. Nothing really different about it outside of the intros to the game.TheRealG3rMan (talk) 02:08, May 6, 2014 (UTC)